Baby, You Bring It Out In Me
by raineynight
Summary: "Why do you want to keep it a secret?" "Because it's funnier that way." Otherwise known as, screwing with people for fun and profit.


For KHR Rarepair Week 2018 Day 3, for the prompt Secret Relationship.

* * *

 _"Skull, could you please pass that report to me? The one from last week?"_

 _"Of course Reborn, here you go. Did you need anything else?"_

" _No, no, I wouldn't want to keep you from your work. Please, carry on."_

 _"Thank you, I will."_

 _There was a moment of strained silence, during which no one else in the room so much as breathed._

 _Then the meeting room erupted into screaming, fighting, and gunfire, as was the Vongola Way when confused. Accusations were shouted, weapons were brandished, Sasagawa got excited and extremely suplexed the table._

 _Amidst the chaos, Tsuna sat calmly in his chair, merely scooting himself back as the table met its untimely end. There was an amused smile on his face, and he sipped his (possibly heavily alcoholic) tea serenely._

 _Hibari had flung himself out the window before the meeting could properly get started; he'd be disappointed to have missed this one._

 _Reborn and Skull quietly slipped away to somewhere more private so they could laugh their asses off in peace._

"Ha! Did you see their faces? They were so confused! And then they just lost their shit!" Skull was still cracking up laughing ten minutes later in the comfort of Reborn's suite. He didn't foresee an end to the laughter anytime in the near future.

"Mm, all of them except Dame-Tsuna. He knows," Reborn said in a thoughtful voice. Skull turned to face him.

"What do mean, did you tell him?" If he had, Skull would be a little irritated. This game had been Reborn's idea in the first place, where did he get off ruining it just when it started getting fun?

Reborn snorted contemptuously. "Of course not, but obviously anyone taught by me is going to be a cut above the rest in everything, including observational skills." He sounded nostalgic, and Skull spared a moment of pity for poor Tsuna having to live through whatever hellish lessons Reborn had cooked up to force him to be more observant. Probably something inhumane and horrifying, if Skull knew his… lover.

"Plus he has his Hyper Intuition, so even if he had subpar observational skills, he would still be harder to fool than the others."

Of course, how could he forget the Hyper Intuition? He'd seen enough proof of its eery accuracy to believe it could tell pretty much anything. Last month Tsuna had called him while he was on the way back from a mission, and told him to stop at the next convenience store. He'd pulled over, very confused and slightly irritated. He wasn't off his bike five seconds before there was a giant explosion just up the road, and an enemy famiglia came pouring into the street. It'd been an ambush, and Tsuna's Intuition was all that'd stopped him from being charbroiled. (Sure, he would've lived, because of his Flames, but it would've been real unpleasant for a while, what with the healing burns and all, and he'd probably have been captured, and then had to fight his way out… It would've been a whole big thing, and he avoided it thanks to Tsuna, so. He appreciated it. But the Hyper Intuition was still creepy.)

"It should be fine that Tsuna knows, though. Right? He can be just as sadistic as you, depending on how much destruction his Guardians have wrought any given week. He probably finds this thing as funny as we do."

"That's true. Don't worry about Dame-Tsuna, he won't say anything." Reborn offered no further explanation, but Skull was used to that. The man lived to be difficult. Honestly, what did he find attractive about this asshole? Surely there was _something_ , but hell if he knew what it was.

A hand slid down his cheek and tilted his chin up, and Skull's breath caught at the look in Reborn's eyes. Oh right. _That's_ where the attractive came in. When Reborn stopped talking.

There was a sharp pinch to his chin, and he yelped and glared because there was no way the asshole knew what he'd been thinking, he refused to believe it. Reading faces was different than reading minds, damn it!

Reborn distracted him from his thoughts by pushing him against the wall and kissing him thoroughly. By the time he let them seperate for air, Skull's lips were kiss swollen and red and his eyes were heavy lidded. He leaned his forehead on Reborn's shoulder and tried to catch his breath, curling his fingers into the shoulders of Reborn's suit. He took vindictive satisfaction in the thought of leaving wrinkles in the suit of the normally perfectly put-together man.

When Reborn chuckled, he could feel the vibrations where they touched. "Was that enough of a reminder of how attractive I am?" That was legitimately the smuggest Skull had ever heard anyone sound in his _life_ , and he knew some pretty damn smug people, including himself.

"Wow. You just had to go and ruin it, I'm honestly not surpri-" His deadpan reply was cut off by Reborn claiming his lips again, more insistently this time.

In between stumbling to the bed and trying not to elbow any sensitive parts while throwing off their clothes, Skull spared a moment of gratitude towards Reborn's fearsome reputation. Finally, it was good for something. No one would come knocking on Reborn's door unless it was actually the end of the world and it was somehow less dangerous to face him than total annihilation.

He was punished for not giving Reborn his complete and total attention with a sharp bite to the collarbone. It was a bastard way to communicate it, considering that Reborn could've just used actual words instead, but Skull understood what he meant.

 _Stop thinking about other people while you're in bed with me_.

Fair enough. He could go along with Reborn just this once.


End file.
